Harry Potter And the Caretaker
by Zjedmun
Summary: The Doctor and Rose pay a little visit to number four Privit drive To find the boy who lived.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry potter and the caretaker.**

**Chapter one**

It was a warm night in surrey, England. An owl in the trees hooted gently as it spotted a mouse. A car parked in the drive of number 4 privet drive. Three people got out of the car. One of them was a wide man with a caterpillar- like moustache and small piggy eyes. He wore a jacket and a hat like the one a farmer would wear.

The other was a skinny woman with a tight face and curly medium long hair. She wore a flowery dress and a pearl necklace.

The third and final passenger was a boy in his teens with short black hair and a wide belly just like his father. He had a clueless look on his face and wore a t-shirt.

All the while they were unaware of a silhouetted figure in the window of the house they were entering. This boy had jet black hair and wore circular glasses. On his forehead was the scar shaped like a lightning bolt. Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

Harry sighed and walked away from the window, knowing that his one night of many when he had freedom inside the house. He looked to a moving picture of him, and his friends, Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger that was taken last year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Harry smiled warmly remembering his second year of Hogwarts. It also reminded him that the summer holidays were nearly over and he could go back to school. He sat down on the bed.

"One more week… one more week…" he repeated this a few times until he heard his uncles shout from downstairs.

"HARRY POTTER!" he was clearly angry.

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered that he left his dirty dishes out. He sighed and got up and walked downstairs.

There was a strange whirring grinding noise throughout the drive a few houses away from number four. A blue public police box materialized into existence where the sound was most intense. When the noise stopped the door opened and a man walked out.

"Here we are!" he called. "Surry, little winging England!" he smiled proudly. He was a lanky, almost goofy, looking man with short brown hair. He wore a blue suit and over that he wore a long brown coat. Hardly necessary in the summer months.

Just then a blonde woman walked out. She had a look of utmost excitement on her face. "Wow… doctor, is this really where harry potter was set?" she asked.

"I keep my word don't I? And it's not just set here. It was… made here." He said, looking around.

"Made here?" the woman asked.

"Well when everybody read the book there was a small part of their brain that believed that all this was real. All the belief literally created harry potter." he licked his finger and poked it into the air.

"No way…" she looked about.

"Yes way!" the man she called the doctor said. He jumped on the spot and the ground thudded beneath his shoes.

"What are you doing, doctor?" the woman asked. Only just suppressing a laugh.

"Well you know me rose. Just making sure this place is stable." He stomped.

"What?" she chuckled? "By jumping on it?"

"Yep! And it's… stable." He said decisively.

"Well come on then! Lets go meet harry potter!" rose grabbed his arm and dragged him along the dark road.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry potter and the caretaker**

**Chapter two**

"Uncle" Vernon Dursly, after a long meal, sat down in front of the TV. The sofa he sat on groaned under his weight as he picked up the remote. He flicked through the channels before he stopped at the BBC news. The newsreader behind the table sat in front of a small pile of paper. She spoke politely and calmly:

"The woman rose Tyler has been missing for two months now without a trace. The police have only these few photos to give them a trace of where she is." A few pictures of a woman in her twenties were shown with her standing near a blue telephone box.

"We now talk to rose's mother Jackie who is clueless and worried about her daughter." The screen cut to an older looking version of rose.

She talked away and Vernon turned his head to his wife Petunia who was busy in the kitchen.

"There's been another disappearance in London." He grunted. He sounded much more like a pig than he looked like one.

"Oh dear…" Petunia muttered as if not caring.

There suddenly came a knocking on the door. Vernon slowly got up and walked to the door, waddling slightly as he went.

"Were you expecting anyone Petunia?" he asked from the hallway.

"No…" she called.

Vernon opened the door to see a lanky, brown haired man and strangely enough… the missing girl! Vernon's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Ah!" the doctor exclaimed. "You must be Vernon." He grinned.

Both rose and Vernon were looking at each other in awe.

Vernon stuttered. "You… you're on the-.."

Rose coughed. "a-and you're Vern-.."

"Ok! Formalities out of the way!" the doctor said firmly.

Vernon's face suddenly filled with anger. "What do you want? I don't know you!" he snapped. His round face turned red.

"Well… we wanted to see Harry." The doctor said.

"And who are you?" Vernon asked.

"I'm the doctor." he smiled. "And this is my assistant, rose Tyler!"

"You… you steal girls to become your assistants!" Vernon growled.

"OI! Give me a break! Their not all women. Sometimes guys. Sometimes aliens… sometimes robotic dogs…"

Rose muttered: "sexist…" she glared at Vernon.

"Well… since you're a doctor come in…" Vernon reluctantly let them past.

The doctor rose and Vernon walked into the living room. Petunia jumped back with fright.

"Oh! I like it here!" the doctor said. "Very clean indeed." He outstretched his arms and spun around in circles with his tongue out.

"Doctor? What are you doing?" rose asked.

"I'm checking if the airs clean to. Then I could give this place ten out of ten for cleanliness." The doctor stopped and thought a moment. "Yep you're good." He grinned.

There was a thudding on the stairs and a boy with shaggy black hair and circular glasses was in the doorway.

"Ah. Harry." The doctor held out his hand. "I'm the doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry potter and the caretaker**

**Chapter 3**

Harry looked at the doctor's hand for a moment. He considered and took it.

"Nice to meet you doctor." he smiled.

Rose was nearly jumping up ad down with excitement of seeing the actual harry potter.

"Nice to meet you to harry." The doctor chuckled. "This is my assistant, rose." He gestured to her.

Harry waved half heartedly. "Hi."

Rose smiled and bit her lip. "Hello."

The doctor chuckled. "Great… more formalities." He looked at Vernon. "Could we have a word with harry a second?"

Vernon grunted a "yes."

They all walked upstairs and harry led them to his room. "So who are you two?" harry asked, sitting down on his bed. "You don't look like a doctor."

"Don't I?" he asked, looking slightly confused. "Well then… call me the caretaker." He smiled.

Rose looked in wonder at the moving picture. "Wow…"

Harry tilted his head and looked at her. "I thought that…"

"Thought that what?" the doctor asked.

"Oh… nothing. You wouldn't believe me." He smiled.

"Try me." The doctor said.

"Well… are you a wizard?" he asked.

"In a way yes. We know of Hogwarts, the ministry of magic and he who must not be named." He stood up. "You're wondering how a muggle can see a moving picture?" he asked.

"Yes actually." Harry looked at him.

"Background radiation. Little particles that are all around people with magic or who have been through time. We've been through time." He smiled.

"Wow…" harry looked a little confused.

"So harry what year are you going into at Hogwarts?" the doctor asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

"My third." Harry answered.

The doctor gave rose a look that said, "Don't tell him a thing"

Rose shrugged. "Do you have any friends there harry?"

He nodded. "There are two. Ron and Hermione." He smiled at the photo. "That's them just there."

Rose smiled admiringly at the photo. "They look like good friends harry."

He chuckled. "Thanks."

The doctor smiled. "Well I think we'll leave you now harry. Let us know how your year went will you?" he got up and walked to the door.

"W-wait! You're going?" harry stood up. "You've only just arrived!"

The doctor turned. "Well there are things to do harry. Things that many people apart from me can't do. So we'll be off now. Come on rose."

Rose stopped by Harry and smiled. "Don't take any offense from your relatives. Their just jealous." She ruffled his hair and followed the doctor.

Harry sat down on his bed, wondering whether they would come back or not. He could just hear a slight whirring grinding noise. Such a beautiful sound. The sound of the universe.

HELLO! THIS IS ZJED'S MESSAGE TO EMILY! I'M TRYING TO THINK OF A STORYLINE TO GO WITH THIS SO SORRY IF I DON'T UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR A WHILE. SEE YA!


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry potter and the caretaker**

**Chapter 4**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in their carriage on the Hogwarts express. Ron was a lanky boy with red hair, just like the rest of his family. Hermione was a small girl with long dark brown hair; she was the smartest person in their year.

"Have you had good summer harry?" she asked, stroking her cat crookshanks who looked hungrily at Ron's rat, scabbers.

"It was… weird actually." Harry looked deep in thought. "There was a visitor. He called himself the doctor. He wasn't a wizard but he knew about magic." He explained.

Hermione also looked deep in thought. "The doctor… that name sounds familiar…"

Ron looked at them, clueless. "Doctor? Doctor who?"

"He didn't say." Harry answered.

"He sounds like a right nutter." Ron muttered.

Hermione snapped her fingers and gasped, which made both harry and Ron jump in there seats.

"I read about him once in "Hogwarts a history". He was one of the founder's friends. Hufflepuff's I think."

"But Hufflepuff was alive centuries ago!" Ron exclaimed. "He must be ancient!"

Harry shook his head. "No… he looked around mid thirties when he visited me."

"What did they talk to you about, Harry?" Hermione asked, leaning forward a little.

"They just asked me what year I was going into." Harry said. "Then they left."

There was a whirring grinding noise. One just like the one harry had heard the night the doctor came.

"No… no no no no! Not now!" he stood up and looked outside the corridor. There was nothing unusual about. Then Ron's worried call from in the carriage.

"H-Harry?"

Ron was pointing at the window. A large blue police box flew at high speed past the window. As it passed them the whirring noise grew more distant. Harry sat down, panting.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Ron fumed.

When they reached Hogwarts there was talk about a flying police box all around the school.

They went to the main hall for the great feast, professor Dumbledore the head master, slowly stood up. He tapped the side of his goblet with his spoon. "Can I have your attention?"

The hall grew silent. "Thank you. Now, this year the castle shall be host to two new members of our staff. I hope you will all join me in welcoming the new defense against the dark arts teacher and his assistant, the Doctor and Rose Tyler."

Two figures rose in their seats. The lanky figure of the doctor and the beautiful blond hair of rose.

Harry could hardly contain himself. His hands moved together and apart making a feeble clapping noise compared to the rest of the crowd.

"Now, let the feast… begin!" Dumbledore raised his hand and the plates were filled with food.

Everyone began to tuck in, especially the doctor, who oddly chose fish fingers and custard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry potter and the caretaker**

**Chapter 5**

The next day harry, Ron and Hermione walked excitedly to defense against the dark arts class. Harry couldn't wait as this would give him a chance to speak with the doctor. When they entered, the doctor was standing at the head of the class, smiling broadly.

"Right then class. Sit down get your books out and all that stuff." He took up a piece of chalk and wrote on the board. "The doctor. That is my name and that is what you shall call me." He put the chalk down and walked around. "Now. As one of you probably knows…" he looked at harry. "I'm not a wizard!" he smiled.

Draco malfoy seemed shocked. "you're a muggle? You shouldn't be here!"

The doctor looked at him. "I am neither muggle nor wizard, mister malfoy. Dumbledore asked me personally to keep an eye on you lot." He looked at the whole class.

"I'm going to be telling you about certain spells that have weird effects on people." He grinned broadly.

"I'm sure you're all looking forward to it. Now form a line behind me." The doctor walked to a box and took out a wooden stick the same size as the wands that al the students were holding.

"Now… can I have a student? Anyone?" no-one stepped forward. "Oh good! Now I get to pick someone!" He pointed his finger to someone at random. A boy walked forward. Neville longbottom.

The doctor smiled. "Come on." He motioned him to come forth. He slowly did so.

"hello." The doctor said in a friendly tone. "Ok. Now I'm going to release a Bogart from that wardrobe." He pointed to a large wooden wardrobe that was shaking slightly. I want you to use your best jinx on it."

He patted Neville on the shoulder and flicked his wand at the wardrobe, it opened slowly and the slender figure on professor snape walked out.

There was a look of terror on Neville's face as he whimpered. "F-flipendo!" a spark of red light burst from his wand and knocked the snape off his feet.

The doctor laughed. "Wonderful, Neville! Ronald you're up next!"

Rose walked across the room to the doctor and said quietly. "You never told me you were a wizard."

"I'm not." He looked at her. "I'm a time lord." He smiled as Ron flipped an over-sized spider.

"Nice work Ron!"

Ron grinned proudly and walked to the back of the line.

The doctor turned back to Rose who was gobsmacked at what he just said. "You mean… timelords can do magic?"

"Yep!" he smiled.

Harry stepped up and the Bogart looked at him and changed form into something… dark.

The doctor stepped forwards but it had already changed. It turned into a hooded figure with pale hands and a white wand.

The doctor stepped between harry and the figure. "OI!"

The figure looked at the doctor and changed into a man with short blond hair and a mad look on his face. The doctor raised his wand. "Stupefy!" a purple light shot from his wand and knocked the figure into the cupboard. He lowered his wand.

"Right… well uh…" he turned to the rest of the shocked class. "Please collect you books and um… yes, class dismissed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry potter and the caretaker**

**Chapter 6**

On the bridge to the fields of the Hogwarts grounds, Harry met up with the doctor for a private conversation.

"Doctor? Can I ask you something?" harry asked.

"Sure…" he leaned against the railings of the bridge.

"Who was that man? The one the Bogart turned into?" harry walked to beside him.

The doctor turned to him. "He… was a friend. Also an enemy."

Harry tilted his head. "Bogarts turn into things that you fear the most. What do you fear about him?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid I might become a man like him. That shadowy figure your Bogart turned into. That was lord voldemort?"

Harry nodded.

"I knew him once. As Tom riddle." The doctor said.

Harry glanced at him. "Really?"

"Yep. He wanted immortality. So he came to me." The doctor said slowly.

"Why did he come to you?" harry asked.

"You know I said me and Rose travel through time?" the doctor looked at harry.

He nodded.

"Only a cirtain race of aliens has the technology to do that. Time lords. I'm the last of 'em."

"You're an alien?" harry asked incredulously.

The doctor stood up strait and put his hands in his pockets. "Come on harry! Haven't you noticed? Anyway. To answer you question, Tom came to me because he wanted immortality. I'm not completely immortal. So he tried to make himself one like me but… failed. That's why he has to take hosts to become physical."

Harry looked thoughtful. "My friend Hermione said that you were Helga Hufflepuff's friend. Were you?"

"Of course! She was a very dear friend." The doctor smiled and looked out into the river below them.

Rose was wondering the grounds with Hermione.

"So where are we going again Hermione?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking of visiting our groundskeeper, Hagrid." She answered happily.

They walked down and picked up harry and the doctor on the way. Ron was already down there waiting for them. "Come on! Hargid's got this awesome… thing!"

The doctor raised his eyebrow as they walked to a small hut on the grounds.

A large bearded man was standing next to Ron. "Hullo harry!, Hermione!" he had a deep gruff voice.

"Hey, Hagrid." Harry said.

"Ah. Is this the new professor I've heard abou'?" Hagrid looked at the doctor.

Harry nodded. "What's this new animal you've got hagrid?"

"Well follow me and I'll show ye." He began to walk into the dark forest.

Little did any of them know, Draco malfoy followed them in the shadows.

END OF CHAPTER 6. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK. I'M LOVIN' IT!


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry potter and the caretaker**

**Chapter 7**

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, the doctor, Rose and Hagrid made their way deeper into the forest they came across a clearing. The sun was shining upon a large grey-blue shape on the ground. It stood up and looked like the top half of an eagle mixed with the body of a horse.

"Ain't he beautiful?" Hagrid said proudly.

The Doctor and Rose looked in wonder while Harry, Ron and Hermione looked scared.

"Hagrid?" Ron asked. "What exactly is that?"

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff. Now. The first thing you need to know about hippogriffs is that they are _very_ proud creatures, Very easily offended."

All the while Draco malfoy looked at them from the shadow of the trees.

The doctor looked at it. "It looks familiar…" he scratched his chin.

Rose sighed. "Thought it might."

"Now! Who wants to come an' say 'ello?" Hagrid asked cheerfully.

Everyone stepped back except harry, who looked at it in wonder.

"Well done harry!" Hagrid said.

Harry then looked around at the others to find they were a few steps behind him. He half heartedly stepped forward to the beast.

"Right… now you need to bow." Hagrid urged him. Harry looked at him so Hagrid gave him a: "just do it" look.

Harry slowly bowed to the beast.

The doctor was looking around when he saw a shape in the woods. Nobody noticed him sneak off and grab malfoy to bring him to the group. Malfoy was struggling in the Doctor's grasp. "Let me go!"

"Not going to happen! Come and learn something!"

"But I have a free period!"

"And I had to go to school for fifty years. I never complained as much as you."

Rose looked scornfully at malfoy. Malfoy returned the look.

"What's that _muggle_ doing here?"

Rose scowled at him. "This _muggle_ is going to punch you so hard that you will have to-" the Hippogriph's squawk drowned out her next word.

"-sideways!" Rose finished.

"Rose. Let the small boy go." The doctor said.

Rose found herself holding malfoy up to a tree by his collar. He was whimpering quietly.

She let him go and looked back at Harry and Hagrid, who were looking at her in awe.

He flicked her wrist. "Go on… continue."

Harry was sitting on the hippogriff's back. Hagrid shrugged and smacked the beast's flank with his hand.

The beast squawked again and began to run. It gained speed in the trees and spread it's large wings and took off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Caretaker**

**Chapter 8**

As harry soared through the Air on the back on the hippogriff, he felt free. As if something had lifted. Something likes a lead fishing weight. He laughed as the air messed up his hair. He outstretched his arms and wooped at the top of his lungs.

As the the hippogriff came to land he looked down at the doctor, Rose, Ron, Draco and Hermione who were looking back up at him. He nearly fell off as buckbeak touched to the ground. Hagrid assisted him off buckbeak's back and put him down on the ground. Hagrid leaned down to him. "How 'm I doin' on me first day?" he whispered.

"B-brilliant… Professor." Harry stuttered.

Hagrid grinned and let Harry go. Malfoy strutted forward. "Heh! You're not so dangerous are you? You great ugly brute!" he walked until he was directly in front of the hippogriff, who lashed at Malfoy with his great talons. Malfoy, in fear, put up his arms.

The doctor was already there. He put a hand to buckbeak's birdlike head and closed his eyes. The large Bird/Horse hybrid lowered his talons and lay down. The doctor released his hand and Glared at malfoy. If looks could kill Malfoy would've been dust.

"I suggest you go back to your common room Malfoy." The doctor growled.

He nodded and ran away, white as a sheet. The doctor looked at the rest of them when he was gone.

Hagrid broke the silence. "Ye… ye jus'…"

"Yep… I speak hippogriff." The doctor turned to the half giant.

"Ye speak hippogriff?" hagrid asked in shock. "I only know of one person who could do tha' and he was a friend of Helga Hufflepuff."

The doctor smiled at Hagrid. "Exactly."

Hermione spoke. "But that was over 500 years ago!"

The doctor turned to her and smirked. "Exactly."

Hermione seemed flustered. "But… Dumbledore didn't even know her! And he's the oldest person on the grounds at this time! Except… maybe the ghosts."

"Nope. I am." The doctor answered.

Harry spoke. "But you're so young compared to Dumbledore. You're what? Mid 40's?"

"Do I really look that old?" the doctor put a hand to his face. "Well I'm not. I'm 905 and a quarter years old."

They all stepped back a little except rose. "I'm 23…" she said quietly. None of them notices however.

A few days later in the castle, Malfoy was in the hospital wing in "shock" as he called it.

Hagrid had been to a hearing about how dangerous buckbeack is and what they should do with it. buckbeak had been sentenced to death in payment for hagrid keeping his job. He locked himself in his hut ever since he'd been told. The doctor couldn't alter anything back in time when Malfoy was "attacked mercilessly by the horrible big chicken" because it was to risky of causing a paradox. He knew what harry and Hermione had to do because he'd read the books and knew what was going to happen. He wasn't sure when. Which is ironic for a timelord.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry potter and the caretaker**

**Chapter 9**

The dark lord voldemort. The true evil of this world stood on a pier in south Wales. Looking out at the raging sea before him. He took a deep breath of salty sea air and exhaled. Soon this world will be his. He smiled broadly and looked down to his pet snake Nagini.

"Soon, my dear… harry potter shall be dead…" he croaked. He was not yet strong enough to infiltrate Hogwarts so he sent an agent instead. All he needed to do now was wait…

"Hey harry!" Ron shouted to his friend. "We have a new charms teacher." He caught up with him in the school courtyard.

"Oh yeah?" harry turned to look at him. "How come?"

"Professor Flit wick is off somewhere so Dumbledore hired a new teacher." Ron smiled.

"_Huh… odd…_" harry thought. "So what's his name?"

"Professor Saxon." Ron said.

"He's pretty cool. I just had him. Though he keeps tapping the tables like this." He tapped the wall four times.

Harry shrugged. "Probably a nervous habit."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe."

Professor Saxon. A tall man with short blond hair, had just finished with a class of first years.

"Susie! try not to forget your wand again." He called to the girl as she was about to walk out of the door. She walked back and picked up her wand. "Thanks sir." She followed her classmates.

He slumped back in his chair and tapped the table a few time.

*tap tap tap tap…. Tap tap tap tap…*

He smiled and chuckled. He wasn't here for harry… he was here for someone much more close to him.

The doctor and rose were sitting at the staff table eating lunch.

"How's your chicken?" the doctor asked.

"Weird… it doesn't taste right." Rose frowned.

The doctor sighed. "Not krilitaine oil again…" he took a bit of her chicken, ate it and decided. "Nah your good!" he grinned and ate another fish finger.

(Note from author) _hello all who are reading this, I apologize for this short chapter. I'm struggling to get the storyline together. _

_From zjed_


End file.
